Sophia
by THeCHaRCoaLiNPaCHi
Summary: Sophia loves her master. A lot. And for a Togitec, emotions like hers are destructive to her very being, to the point that her self-control may not save her from doing something very unlike herself... Masturbation, pawplay, and poképhilia. Male human/Female Togitec. Will be a multi-chapter story.


Sophia stared at her master's sleeping form as she did usually. Every night she did this, watching his chest fall up and down slowly, soft breathing carrying with it warmth that she felt, being only inches from his face.

The room glowed in a relaxing blue, thanks to a small nightlight on the other side of the room. Sophia's master, Marty, kept it on for her due to her fear of the dark. Eventually she would fall asleep, but all she wanted to do right now was stare at Marty. His rising and falling chest… his beautiful sleeping face…she was hopelessly in love with him.

Of all the people… of all the beings she had ever met, he had emotions like no other. He loved her like her old trainer never did. He would often pull her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head in his sleep. All his love… it always pushed her to the edge.

"Marty… I love you so much…" She said as he slept, not responding, not acknowledging her in any way. Not like he'd understand if she told him while he was awake. Humans never understood. They could understand what they said to other humans. To other Pokémon. They could understand what other humans said to them. But they didn't understand what Pokémon said to them. All that they heard was a name.

Her eyes watered. If only she could say it… if only she could say it when he was awake. _I love you. I love you. It would be so simple… _

The sound of rain pattering outside broke her out of her thoughts. She could lament. She could cry. But no amount of tears could force him to love her. It wasn't his fault. He saw human girls every day. He had human needs. Rarely did the more primal needs of humans and Pokémon ever intersect. Humans either saw Pokémon as friends, foes, tools or equals. Never potential mates.

Still, she could be close to him. She could fantasize. She could dream of his caress, his sweet warm breath creeping into her ears, carrying with it simple words of love and need. She could almost feel him touching her, holding her and kissing her… his lips would then develop a need of their own, to rub and caress what his hands had not…

"You know, there are a lot of fish in the sea, Sophie," He often said. "Sometimes you catch one, and it gets away. You may want it back badly. So badly that it hurts. And it hurts so much that the other fish you catch go unnoticed. You throw them back, desperate to find the one that got away. And then you realize the one only a foot away…"

He was awful with women. Terrible. He'd had multiple dates with uninterested women. The kind that just go out with guys to make their men jealous, to score a free meal, or to kill an evening. He would come home upset, sulking as he slipped under the covers. And then he would talk to her, and Sophia would listen. She would do anything for her master.

And then, after a few hours of complaining and self-depreciation, he would sleep. And so she would sit close to him and watch him sleep. And her need would bubble up and pop inside her again and again. Although, she never usually acted on her urges. She would ignore them and let them fade until she soon joined her master in sleep.

But right now, as she stared her master in the face… the urges, the need - the primal need - revealed itself. She immediately jumped off the bed, leaning against it. Sweat dripped from her forehead, heat traveling from her lower body and up into her forehead, burning lust into her brain.

Masturbation was an infrequent but familiar practice in Sophia's life. She detested it. She hated how it was the only way to deal with her lust. But she would eventually forget her hatred in the fog of sexual desire that often followed the act. Her arm, shaky and ever-so-slightly wet with her sweat, reached down to prod at her entrance, aching with her need.

She moaned quietly, soft pants being released with every prod and rub of her paws. She stroked and rubbed around the area, mind clouding as her thoughts turned back to her master. She could almost feel Marty's hands around her, his member pressing and rubbing wantonly against her entrance, the rod throbbing and twitching with need for her and her only. And he would rub it against her faster, both of them moaning uncontrollably, thrusting against her bottom, his member jumping as his voice would. His grasp around her feet would tighten as would her sex, clit swollen and exposed. Then she could feel it - the heat within her loins intensifying and then bursting as she reached her climax and he his. She would feel his hot liquids shooting at her face and belly, then against her clenching sex as he pressed his member into it, and she would feel the white, hot liquid fire endlessly into her, crying out as she reached her high…

She panted hard as she sat, the scent of Togitec pheromones filling the room. Too tired to move from where she was at, she lay herself against the carpet and drifted off, sleep pulling her away from the dim nightlight and into a familiar darkness she did not require light for.

And she dreamt of him.


End file.
